


The beauty and the geek

by Sandrine50



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Friendship, High School, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine50/pseuds/Sandrine50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward, jeune lycéen passionné d'échecs et de musique, aime la belle et populaire Bella Swan en secret. Tout serait bien plus simple pour lui si cette dernière ne sortait pas avec James. Et si grâce à un concours de circonstances les choses changeaient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beauty and the geek

OS : The Beauty and the Geek

POV Bella :

J'étais quelqu'un de très populaire…

Au fil du temps et en dépit de mes efforts pour passer inaperçue, j'avais acquis une réputation assez solide. J'étais devenue quelqu'un d'aimé et connue de tous. Sans aucune prétention, je pouvais même dire que j'attirais l'attention de la majorité de mes camarades. Même si certaines filles me jalousaient, la majorité d'entre elles avait un profond respect pour moi.

Toute cette attention n'était pas seulement due à ma gentillesse, à ma façon de m'habiller ou à un niveau social élevé dans lequel je baignais. Non. Cette popularité je la devais à mes fréquentations, et plus particulièrement à mon petit ami, James.

Si on m'avait annoncé il y a quelques temps que je serais avec lui, j'aurais hurlé de rire face à cette aberration. James avait la réputation d'être un dragueur. Son passe temps favori était de se taper un maximum de filles en un minimum de temps. Aucune ne savait lui résister. Aucune sauf une : moi.

Sa réputation l'avait précédé. C'est pourquoi il lui avait fallu des semaines pour me convaincre de sortir avec lui. Sa persévérance avait fini par payer et l'impensable s'était produit. J'avais finalement cédé et lui avais accordé un rendez-vous juste pour apprécier moi-même sa personnalité. Nous avions cumulé les sorties au ciné, au resto, dans des bars... Il s'était avéré être un garçon charmant. J'étais vite tombée sous le charme. Car en plus d'être drôle, il était beau à tomber par terre.

A ses côtés, j'avais quelque peu changé. D'un point de vue vestimentaire dans un premier temps, puis mes fréquentations. Je m'étais entourée de filles bien plus superficielles que par le passé. C'était sans doute la chose que je regrettais le plus de ma vie d'avant. Cette distance que j'avais mise involontairement entre mes anciens amis et moi-même me faisait souffrir. Mais j'avais l'impression que si je me tournais vers eux à nouveau, ils ne voudraient plus être vus avec la fille que j'étais devenue.

Cependant, malgré tous ces changements, il y avait bien une chose qui était restée immuable : mon acharnement à réussir mes études.

Parce que même si je sortais avec le mec le plus en vu du lycée, qui ne trouvait rien de satisfaisant dans l'apprentissage que nous offrait l'école, je voulais prouver aux autres, mais surtout à moi-même, qu'être populaire ne suffisait pas à réussir dans la vie. Et que la reconnaissance devait être obtenue à force de travail et d'acharnement.

James n'avait pas cet état d'esprit et cela m'attristait, en quelque sorte. Au début de notre relation, j'avais tenté de le convaincre, de l'encourager à travailler mais il avait fait fi de mes conseils. Rien ne l'intéressait à part les sorties avec ses copains, les fêtes et… le sexe.

J'aimais beaucoup James. Il me faisait rire et savait me montrer à sa façon qu'il m'appréciait. Il m'avait pris ma virginité et m'avait tout appris en matière de sexe. Et je devais bien avouer qu'il était assez doué dans ce domaine. Il n'avait jamais été agressif envers moi, toujours respectueux de mon corps et de mes désirs.

Peut-être que c'était la seule chose qui nous liait. Car il fallait bien admettre que ces six derniers mois, où nous sortions ensemble, n'avaient pas toujours été magiques, ils avaient même été quelque peu chaotiques. Il s'avérait que mon petit ami avait toujours cette envie perpétuelle de plaire aux filles. Et, si je devais être honnête, sa façon d'agir avait éveillé en moi un sentiment de jalousie.

Comme la fois où je l'avais vu très proche de cette Victoria. Seuls des regards et une proximité, qu'ils avaient eus, m'avaient fait émettre des doutes. Mais était-ce suffisant pour l'incriminer ?

Alors même si le dépit était bien présent en moi, j'essayais de ne pas le lui montrer et d'attendre d'avoir une preuve tangible de son infidélité avant de prendre une décision qui serait irrévocable.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé connaître un jour ce sentiment. La notion de jalousie m'était complètement étrangère avant de sortir avec lui.

Est-ce que cette dernière traduisait mon amour pour lui ? Je n'en savais rien. Je n'avais jamais aimé avant. Comment savoir que ce que j'éprouvais pour lui était de l'amour ? Je n'étais même pas sûre que lui éprouve des sentiments amoureux à mon égard.

Nous nous satisfaisions de ce que nous avions pour le moment. Nous étions jeunes et avions, sans doute, le temps de nous attacher et d'aimer.

Une caresse sur ma cuisse me sortit de mes pensées. Je me tournai vers James qui était assis à mes côtés.

« Tu as bientôt fini ? », me demanda-t-il tout en dirigeant sa main graduellement sous ma jupe.

« Oui. Je n'ai plus qu'à me relire. », fis-je en lui repoussant la main.

Il soupira fortement et croisa les bras.

« Tu ne pouvais pas faire ce devoir à un autre moment ? », s'exaspéra-t-il.

« Non. J'ai tellement de choses à faire que je préfère prendre de l'avance. », répliquai-je.

« Sérieusement, Bella ! Un vendredi soir ! En plus, il y a une superbe fête qui nous attend chez Mike Newton ! Et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ça va être probablement la meilleure fête de l'année. Tu m'as bien entendu, Bella, la meilleure fête de l'année. », déclara-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Je souris et secouai la tête de désolation feinte.

« Tu n'as qu'à y aller. Je te rejoindrai plus tard lorsque j'aurai fini. », lui suggérai-je.

Il s'étira et me lorgna, pensif.

« Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Surtout s'il s'agit de la fête de l'année. J'aurais bien trop de remords de ne pas te permettre d'y aller. », dis-je en essayant de cacher mon amusement.

« Tu vas y aller comment ? »

« Je vais appeler Rose et lui demander qu'elle vienne me chercher. »

« Ok ! », fit-il en se levant précipitamment.

« A plus tard, alors. », fit-il en embrassant mon front.

Je hochai la tête en réponse.

« Ne tarde pas trop. »

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je t'appellerai pour te prévenir de mon arrivée. »

Il me sourit simplement, tourna les talons et sortit.

Je relus plusieurs fois mes écrits. Une fois satisfaite, je rangeai mes affaires et allai prendre une douche rapide.

Une serviette enroulée autour de moi, je me postai devant mon armoire afin de trouver la tenue idéale pour cette soirée qui soit disant allait être géniale.

J'optai pour une robe bleu nuit et décidai de laisser mes cheveux lâchés. Après avoir mis un peu de brillant à lèvres et du mascara, je me regardai dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain et fus satisfaite du résultat.

Fin prête, j'appelai Rosalie pour qu'elle vienne me chercher. Nous convînmes d'un horaire et au lieu d'attendre que le temps passe devant la télé, j'optai pour un peu de lecture.

Je pris mon PC portable et me connectai sur un site où on pouvait trouver une multitude de fan fictions très réussies. Au-delà du temps agréable que me faisaient passer ces lectures, elles m'apportaient une économie non négligeable.

Une fois sur mon profil, je vis que l'auteur qui écrivait l'une de mes fictions préférées avait posté. Je tapais des mains toute excitée à l'idée de connaître enfin la suite de l'histoire de ce mystérieux capitaine… « Redonne-moi espoir »* était assurément une histoire très imaginative et qui avait le don de nous tenir en haleine.

Alors que j'étais en train de dévorer le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, mon téléphone portable vibra. J'y jetai un coup d'œil et vis qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie. Je décrochai quelque peu distraite. Mais cet égarement fut de courte durée puisqu'à peine avais-je mis le téléphone à mon oreille, qu'une voix criarde m'en explosa le tympan.

« Tu es sourde ma parole ! », fit-elle.

« Oui, là, je te confirme que je le suis belle et bien. », fis-je en décollant légèrement le téléphone de mon oreille.

« Rah ! », s'agaça-t-elle. « Ça fait plusieurs minutes que je klaxonne. Tous tes voisins m'ont entendu sauf toi. Tu peux me dire comment ça ce fait ? »

« Oh, désolée. Vraiment. », m'excusai-je. « J'étais en train de lire et tu sais comment je suis quand je suis dans une lecture qui me passionne… Laisse-moi juste le temps d'enfiler mon manteau et j'arrive, d'accord ?

« Ok. Mais juste une minute pas plus. J'ai pas envie de rater le meilleur de la fête. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Et puis tu sais, c'est toujours pareil dans ce genre de soirée. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque de rater ? Le spectacle pathétique d'une Jessica Stanley complètement bourrée ? », fis-je.

« Rien que pour ça, ça vaut la peine d'y être. Donc, magne. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, elle avait déjà raccroché.

J'adorais Rosalie, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être autoritaire parfois ! C'était l'un de ses traits de caractère qui pouvait faire fuir les gens. Mais j'avais appris à la connaître et à l'apprécier comme elle était. Car au-delà de ce léger défaut, c'était une fille géniale.

A contrecœur, Je fermai mon PC et sautai du lit avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir. Je me souris, une nouvelle fois satisfaite et dévalai les escaliers. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, je pris mon manteau et le mis en toute hâte.

Comme à chaque fois que je sortais, je laissai une note à Charlie pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète, puis pris mes clefs et sortis.

Après avoir verrouillé la porte, je rejoignis le véhicule de Rosalie et m'installai côté passager.

« Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! », déclara Rosalie avec son air renfrogné.

« Je suis une nouvelle fois désolée, Rose. », fis-je en me penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle me regarda du coin de l'œil et bien vite un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres parfaites. C'était en partie ce que j'appréciais chez elle. Elle pouvait se fâcher très vite mais cette colère ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

« Oui bon, on y va. », fit-elle en bouclant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Le temps du trajet, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Mais comme souvent le sujet « James » revint sur le tapis. Rosalie avait beaucoup d'animosité envers lui. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Surtout depuis que je le soupçonnais de fricoter avec Victoria.

« Je crois qu'il aurait été préférable que vous vous rendiez tous les deux en même temps chez Mike. Tu sais bien que Vic y sera. »

« Je veux lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment de preuve qui me permettrait de remettre en cause sa bonne foi. Il m'a promis que rien ne s'était passé avec elle. J'ai envie de le croire. »

Je me rappelai du jour où je l'avais vu très proche d'elle, lui parler dans le creux de l'oreille. De loin, on aurait pu croire qu'ils flirtaient. Mais au lieu de l'accuser à tort, j'avais préféré m'expliquer avec lui. Il avait réussi à me convaincre grâce à ses belles paroles et à son regard de chien battu.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes. Certaines d'entre elles étaient même dehors en train de discuter avec verve. Pour un instant, je plaignis les voisins qui auraient à subir ce tapage toute la nuit. Nous nous garâmes et allâmes directement à la maison où se trouvait la fête en évitant soigneusement certaines connaissances.

Arrivées à l'intérieur, la fête battait son plein. La plupart des personnes avaient déjà un verre à la main et se trémoussaient sur une musique criarde. Nous saluâmes quelques têtes connues avant de nous diriger vers une table où se trouvaient les boissons. Comme à l'accoutumé, je pris un verre de jus de fruits. Je ne voulais pas être comme ces filles qui finissaient la soirée complètement déchirées par l'alcool.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas vu James et ça commençait à m'inquiéter. Mais je me rappelai que je lui avais dit que je l'appellerais dès mon arrivée.

« Tu as vu James ? », me demanda Rosalie.

« Non. », criai-je presque pour couvrir le son de la musique.

« Mais je vais l'appeler. », continuai-je en m'éloignant d'elle afin de trouver un endroit plus au calme.

Je pris mon téléphone portable et trouvai son numéro dans mon répertoire. Après plusieurs sonneries, je tombai sur sa messagerie mais ne pris pas la peine de laisser un message. Après avoir remis mon portable dans mon sac, je rejoignis Rosalie qui se trouvait toujours à l'endroit où je l'avais quittée.

« Alors, tu as réussi à le joindre ? », me demanda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête et bus une gorgée de mon jus de fruits.

Elle souffla exagérément, s'imaginant probablement l'un des pires scénarios : James et Vic en train d'avoir un rapport sexuel dans une pièce sombre. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était aussi ce que je redoutais. Mais je préférais attendre un peu avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

« Je n'ai pas vu Vic non plus. », fit-elle en se penchant vers moi pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Oui, là, j'étais en droit de m'affoler.

« Je vais voir si je peux le trouver. », l'informai-je.

Je m'avançai difficilement à travers la foule et arrêtai certaines personnes qui étaient susceptibles de m'aider à le retrouver. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu. C'est alors que j'allais faire demi-tour, résignée, que j'accostai Mike, l'organisateur de la fête.

« Hé, Bella ! Je suis super content de te voir ma belle. », me sourit-il. « Tu es magnifique, ce soir. », ajouta-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Bras que je voulais fuir au plus vite.

J'avais toujours su qu'il avait le béguin pour moi, mais il était évident que ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque.

Une fois libérée, je ne perdis pas de temps et lui posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas vu James dans les parages ? »

« Euh, attends une minute… », fit-il en se frottant la nuque tandis qu'il réfléchissait. « Ah si, je l'ai vu aller dans le jardin il y a une demi-heure de cela. »

« Ok. Merci. », le remerciai-je avant de prendre le chemin du jardin, pas très rassurée.

J'y arrivai assez rapidement. Plusieurs lycéens que je ne connaissais que de vue s'y trouvaient et pour la plupart dans un état avancé d'ébriété. Mais hélas pour moi, pas de James à l'horizon. En même temps, de là où j'étais, je n'y voyais pas grand-chose. De plus, il faisait nuit noire. Il était donc difficile pour moi de discerner quoi que ce soit. Alors, je décidai de m'aventurer un peu plus loin. Le jardin étant immense, il pouvait être n'importe où.

Mon verre toujours à la main, je m'avançai prudemment vers les arbres qui tapissaient le fond du jardin, et plus je m'approchais, plus des gloussements me parvenaient très clairement.

Mon cœur battait la chamade et une petite goûtte de sueur perla le long de ma nuque. J'étais effrayée de ce que j'allais découvrir. Même si tout au fond de moi je savais de qui il s'agissait, je devais en être certaine et aller au bout de mon idée. Puis après tout, peut-être que Victoria était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ou peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle. Oui, mais des rires comme ceux-là ne pouvaient que lui appartenir.

A mesure que j'avançais, d'autres bruits me parvenaient, des gémissements s'accompagnaient aux rires.

Mon corps commençait à trembler d'anticipation. Je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas me laisser envahir par l'affolement mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Arrivée à destination, mes yeux se posèrent sur les personnes qui vraisemblablement ne m'avaient pas entendu venir vu qu'ils continuaient leurs petites affaires.

La situation aurait pu être comique si ces personnes n'étaient pas mon petit ami et cette pouffiasse de Victoria. Au lieu de cela, le spectacle qu'ils m'offraient me donnait vraiment envie de vomir.

Victoria était à genoux en face d'un James, le pantalon baissé et au bord de l'extase.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ma bouche et des larmes inondèrent mes joues. J'étais tellement choquée, dévastée, écœurée que je ne savais que faire. Je restais inerte devant eux, tétanisée à cause de tous ces sentiments plus accablants les uns que les autres. Une douleur vive se propagea dans tout mon être tandis que mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine.

Pour le coup, plus aucun doute n'était permis. Mes craintes étaient belles et fondées et celles de Rose par la même occasion.

Je dus faire plus de bruit que je ne le pensais. Sans doute que mes sanglots que je ne retenais plus m'avaient trahis puisque James ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla lorsqu'il me vit.

« Bella ! »

Victoria à l'énoncé de mon prénom leva les yeux vers lui avant de se retourner et de me regarder.

Embarrassé, il la poussa et remit maladroitement son jeans.

Encore choquée par ce que je venais de voir, je fis demi-tour sans un mot et me précipitai vers la maison.

« Bella, bébé… Attends-moi. », m'implora-t-il en me rattrapant par le bras.

« Laisse-la partir, James. Tu voulais tout lui dire à propos de nous, je crois que ce ne sera plus nécessaire maintenant. », rigola la pouffiasse.

Je me stoppai net et leur fis face. Sa petite phrase faisait son chemin dans ma tête et petit à petit ma conscience se réveilla.

Je retirai vivement mon bras de sa poigne avant de me diriger tout droit vers le caniche roux et me plantai devant elle. La rage avait remplaçait cette tétanie qui m'avait envahie. Je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de me venger : lui arracher les cheveux, la gifler, lui cracher à la figure ? Je regardai mon verre encore assez bien rempli de ma boisson puis sa belle robe blanche. Mon choix fut vite fait. Tout en ancrant mon regard dans le sien, je déversai le contenu de celui-ci dans son joli décolleté. Tandis que je souriais, satisfaite de mon idée, la pauvre Victoria, quant à elle, hoqueta et cligna des yeux, surprise par mon geste.

« Mais t'es malade ! », s'alarma-t-elle. « T'as vu ce qu'elle m'a fait ? », fit-elle à l'intention de James qui était resté en retrait.

« Malade ? Certainement. J'ai une assez forte envie de vomir, là, maintenant. Et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps. As-tu une petite idée de l'endroit où je pourrais me soulager, Vic ? », lui demandai-je perfidement juste à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Elle ne dit rien mais je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas me montrer ce que lui inspirait mon affront.

« Maintenant si tu me le permets, je vais aller mettre mon genou dans les parties intimes de mon ex-petit ami. Et peut-être, qu'avec un peu de chance, elles fonctionneront encore assez pour que vous puissiez continuer vos petits plaisirs. », lui lançai-je sans me départir de mon sourire sournois.

Je la laissai sans voix et rapidement, je rejoignis James qui était resté « courageusement » à l'endroit où je l'avais laissé.

« Bella, mon bébé… Je suis tellement désolé. Laisse-moi tout t'expli… »

Je ne lui laissai pas finir sa phrase et lui plantai un coup de genou magistral bien placé.

« Je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Tu ne vaux pas la peine que je perde mon temps et mon énergie avec tes explications à la con. D'ailleurs pas besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, ce que j'ai vu me suffit amplement. », lui lançai-je avec aplomb tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol gémissant de douleur, en se tenant les parties intimes. « Et franchement James, tu aurais pu choisir un endroit un peu plus discret qu'un jardin pour te faire sucer la bite. »

Ô Seigneur, que cela faisait du bien de le voir souffrir surtout devant témoins. En effet, plusieurs personnes s'étaient regroupées autour de nous et nous lorgnaient avec curiosité.

Je réajustai ma robe et regagnai la maison la tête haute. Et même si je me sentais bien plus soulagée après ce que je venais de faire, l'humiliation et la colère étaient toujours bien présentes en moi.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la demeure, j'errai mon regard sur la foule présente dans le séjour mais ne vis pas Rosalie, à mon grand dam. J'aurais tant souhaité qu'elle fut ici, à mes côtés, pour me réconforter. Je la cherchai partout mais elle n'était nulle part pour être vue.

Résignée, je revins dans le séjour.

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire seule avec moi-même et mes pensées meurtrières ?

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage et regardai une nouvelle fois autour de moi. Je ne vis personne qui aurait pu m'être, pour l'heure, d'un grand réconfort. Je savais très bien que je ne trouverais pas cette consolation avec Tanya qui était juste en train de danser devant moi. Elle préférerait certainement allumer les mecs présents que de soutenir une amie, si amie j'en étais une à ses yeux.

Alors ne sachant quoi faire pour me distraire et pour que ces images accablantes ne soient plus aussi présentes dans ma tête, je décidai de faire une chose que je ne faisais jamais : oublier mon chagrin dans l'alcool.

Je savais que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Mais avais-je envie de l'être après tout ce qu'il venait de m'arriver ?

Non, pas vraiment.

Il semblait que c'était un bon moyen pour oublier ses problèmes le temps de quelques heures et c'était vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin.

Ainsi à proximité de la table, où toutes les bouteilles se trouvaient, j'oubliai toutes mes bonnes résolutions de jeune fille sage et me servis un verre de vodka.

A peine avais-je avalé le liquide clair que je grimaçai. Ma gorge était en feu. Tellement en feu que je me retins de tousser.

Après m'être reprise, je regardai mon verre vide et au lieu de le poser et d'arrêter de m'infliger pareille torture, je me resservis un verre et l'avalai cul sec.

Je frissonnai une nouvelle fois mais cette sensation désagréable que j'avais ressentie après mon premier verre ne l'était plus autant avec le second.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je ressente les effets de l'alcool. En effet, après quelques minutes à observer certaines personnes qui étaient en train de se danser au rythme de la musique, je sentis mon corps devenir tout cotonneux et un certain bien être m'envahir.

Je fermai les yeux et appréciai cette quiétude. Je ne pensai plus à rien et fis abstraction du monde qui m'entourait. C'était plaisant. Et en réalisant ceci, je me mis à glousser.

J'avais envie de danser. Et mon corps réagit bien plus vite que mon cerveau puisque je commençai à me balancer au rythme de la musique avant même d'avoir songé à le faire. Je ne savais pas à quoi je devais ressembler aux yeux des autres mais je m'en moquais.

Cependant après plusieurs minutes, ma tête commença à tourner.

Je trouvai rapidement une chaise et m'assis. Mon corps se fit plus lourd et mon esprit embrumé par l'alcool m'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement.

Heureusement que je n'avais pris que deux verres. Mais les avoir pris sans avoir manger correctement avant n'était sans doute la meilleure idée de l'année.

Le temps passa sans que je ne sache véritablement quoi faire. Cependant, une langueur m'envahit. L'alcool sans doute et l'infidélité de James furent de bonnes raisons pour que je ressente ce spleen.

James m'avait trompé ! Et maintenant, j'étais seule. J'avais Rosalie et Angela comme amies véritables, mais même si je pouvais compter sur elles, j'éprouvais réellement ce sentiment d'abandon.

J'avais mal. Tellement mal. J'aurais dû être bien plus cruelle avec lui. J'aurais dû trouver un exutoire réel, une manière de me venger plus satisfaisante que de lui mettre mon genou dans ses bijoux de famille. J'aurais sûrement ressenti bien plus de satisfaction qu'à l'heure actuelle.

Alors que j'étais en train de me morfondre, Mike s'agenouilla devant moi.

« Hé, ma belle, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu veux un autre verre ? », me proposa-t-il.

« Non, merci. Je veux juste être seule. », marmonnai-je.

« Allez quoi, ça te fera du bien. On m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé avec James… Je suis désolé pour toi, ma belle. », fit-il d'un air faussement désolé.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que tout le monde s'empare de la nouvelle.

Quelle soirée pourrie !

« Non. Ça va aller. »

« Tu veux danser ? », continua-t-il.

« Non plus. », soupirai-je, légèrement agacée par son insistance.

« Mais si, viens. Ou peut-être voudrais-tu qu'on aille ailleurs… », insista-t-il en posant une main sur ma cuisse.

Ce geste fut comme un électrochoc, et je me levai vivement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'allais me jeter dans ses bras alors que James venait de me tromper ? Ils étaient tous les mêmes. Ils se fichaient éperdument de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Ils ne pensaient qu'à leur propre désir.

« Ne me touche pas. », hurlai-je.

J'étais sûre que les personnes aux alentours me voyant ainsi devaient me prendre pour une hystérique.

« Hé, du calme. », fit-il en levant les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

Je le regardai puis les autres personnes présentes et reconnus certaines d'entre elles. Et tous ces regards posaient sur moi, la chaleur, l'alcool… me firent tourner la tête. J'avais besoin d'air, de me libérer de ce sentiment d'oppression.

Alors je reculai et trébuchai sur des marches. Je tournai la tête et vis qu'elles menaient à l'étage. Ayant toujours cette volonté de fuir, je fis demi-tour et m'empressai de les monter. Et tout en les montant, j'entendis Mike m'appeler.

Ignorant ses appels, je continuai mon chemin et arrivai à l'étage. Essoufflée et le cœur battant, je regardai tout autour de moi ne sachant où aller. J'imaginais que derrière toutes ces portes se trouvaient des chambres et que dans l'une d'entre elles, un endroit calme qui me permettrait de faire le point et de retrouver une paix intérieure.

Je m'avançai vers celle qui se situait au fond du couloir et une fois en face d'elle, je pris la poignée et la tournai. J'ouvris doucement la porte et me glissai silencieusement dans la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée, je posai mon front contre le bois froid et inspirai un bon coup.

Enfin seule.

Lorsque je fus calmée, je me retournai afin de voir d'un peu plus près la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je sursautai de peur et posai une main sur mon cœur quand je vis que finalement je n'étais pas seule.

Décidément, cette soirée n'est véritablement pas la mienne.

POV Edward :

Je me demandais encore ce que je faisais à cette soirée et m'étonnai de la facilité avec laquelle Jasper avait réussi à me convaincre d'y venir. Je ne me serais pas donné cette peine si j'avais su que Bella ne s'y rendrait pas.

Nous étions arrivés tôt et, hélas pour moi, je ne l'avais pas vu. Et plus le temps passait et plus je doutais qu'elle viendrait.

J'étais déçue surtout lorsque je vis James débarquer seul. Il était rare de le voir sans elle.

Je soupirai, contrarié.

« Alors tu l'as vu ? », me demanda Jasper peu discrètement.

Jasper était le seul au courant de mon béguin pour Bella. Que dis-je mon béguin ? Mon adoration pour elle. Et au lieu de me charrier avec ça, il me soutenait. Il faut dire qu'il savait ce que je ressentais puisque lui-même avait de fortes attirances pour une fille qui se prénommait Alice.

Mais lui, contrairement à moi, avait un physique attirant et savait le mettre en valeur. Avec mes tenues ringardes, mes grosses lunettes et mes cheveux en bataille, j'étais bien conscient que je faisais pâle figure à côté de lui. J'aurais très bien pu faire des efforts de ce côté-là, mais je n'étais le genre de garçon qui voulait perdre son temps et son argent dans ce genre de futilités.

« Un peu de discrétion, s'il te plait. », murmurai-je.

« Ça va, personne ne m'a entendu. », fit-il.

« Bon, et si on s'en allait, la fête est nulle. », déclarai-je après un temps.

« Je suppose que tu veux partir parce qu'elle n'est pas là. », se moqua-t-il.

Je le regardai de travers et ignorai sa remarque.

« Bon, alors on y va ? », insistai-je.

« Tu plaisantes ? Tout ça parce que Bella n'est pas là, alors tu voudrais qu'on se barre ! Fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je reste. »

« Sans doute as-tu oublié que c'est toi qui m'as conduit à cette fête pourrie ! Comment je fais pour repartir vu que j'habite à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici ? Tu veux que je rentre chez moi à pieds, peut-être ? »

« Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un pour te ramener. »

« Comme si j'allais trouver quelqu'un. », m'indignai-je.

« Bon alors que décides-tu ? », s'enquit-il.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

« Bonne décision. On se voit plus tard. Il y a Alice qui est en train de danser là-bas et je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde. », fit-il finalement avant de me tapoter l'épaule et de partir.

Je soupirai, las de devoir attendre encore. J'aurais très bien pu demander à quelqu'un de me ramener, mais voyons la vérité en face, je ne connaissais personne qui serait susceptible de le faire. Alors maintenant que Jasper avait décidé de rester ici, je ne pouvais faire autrement que d'en faire autant et d'espérer que Bella vienne. Ce serait une belle consolation.

Après plus d'une heure, je ne l'avais toujours pas vu et j'en avais assez de rester à ne rien faire et à subir cette musique qui était bien loin de ce que j'appréciais écouter en temps normal. Tout ce que je souhaitais pour le moment était de m'isoler au calme.

Je vis des escaliers au fond du séjour. Je pris le sac à dos que j'avais apporté avec moi et décidai d'aller à l'étage en espérant que personne ne me verrait m'y diriger.

Je fonçai tête baissée et y arrivai vite. Je tentai d'ouvrir quelques portes mais, hélas pour moi, elles étaient toutes fermées. Arrivé au fond du couloir, je désespérais de trouver ce dont je cherchais. Contrarié, je me dirigeai vers la seule porte que je n'avais pas encore essayé d'ouvrir et priai intérieurement qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée comme toutes les autres.

Finalement celle-ci était entrebâillée et me laissait entrevoir une vaste chambre.

J'y pénétrai et posai mon sac au sol avant de regarder tout autour de moi.

Tiens ne serait-ce pas la chambre de notre cher Mike ?

Il y avait des photos de lui petit, ce qui me fit rire, quelques trophées et livres sur une étagère. C'était étrange de constater que cette chambre ne collait pas avec l'image qu'il renvoyait de lui.

Je vis un fauteuil placé dans un coin de la chambre et m'affalai dessus.

Je soufflai, déçu de ne pas avoir vu ma belle. J'aurais été curieux de savoir comment elle se serait habillée si elle était venue ce soir. Même si certaines de ses tenues ne me plaisaient guère tellement elles étaient indécentes, j'appréciais lorsqu'elle vêtait une jupe. Cette dernière laissait toujours entrevoir sa peau si parfaite et il m'arrivait souvent de m'imaginer la caresser.

Mais la réalité était tout autre. Elle n'était pas là, et pour que l'attente ne soit pas trop insupportable et pour empêcher mon esprit de divaguer, il était primordiale que je m'occupe.

Je pris mon sac et me saisis du livre que nous étudions en classe.

Alors que j'avais déjà lu une bonne partie du bouquin, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Mon corps se raidit et mon cœur martela très fort dans ma poitrine.

Et si c'était Mike…

Oh là là, je n'osai même pas imaginer comment il réagirait s'il me voyait dans sa chambre.

Mais au lieu de voir cet abruti, une apparition divine se matérialisa sous mes yeux émerveillés.

Ça devait sûrement être un rêve. Oui c'était sans doute cela. Ou une hallucination.

Avais-je vraiment dit que cette soirée était pourrie ? Non. Je devais sûrement délirer lorsque je l'avais pensé. Cette soirée était assurément la meilleure de toutes les soirées auxquelles j'avais pu assister. Même si elles ne se comptaient que sur les doigts d'une main, elle était certainement ma préférée.

Ainsi, je restai inerte et tentai de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle était dos à moi, son front reposant contre la porte et la respiration haletante.

Je l'admirai à son insu et pus remarquer ce qu'elle portait. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue, couleur que j'avais toujours aimé la voir porter. Cette tenue mettait ses courbes en valeur et laissait entrevoir ses jambes magnifiques que j'avais plus d'une fois rêvé de voir enroulées autour de ma taille.

Je chassai vite cette image fantasmagorique de ma tête, même si l'euphorie que me m'avait procurée cette vision persistait.

Je dus faire du bruit sans que je m'en rende compte car elle se tourna vivement dans ma direction et écarquilla les yeux quand elle me vit.

Elle semblait troublée, mais j'étais presque certain que ce malaise n'était pas entièrement dû à ma présence.

Elle était bouleversée et j'aurais aimé connaître la raison de sa tristesse et la consoler.

Mais la vérité était qu'elle ne me connaissait pas, à part peut-être mon nom. J'étais certainement la dernière personne à qui elle voulait parler.

« Salut. », réussis-je à dire afin de briser ce malaise ambiant.

« Salut. », me répondit-elle avec hésitation. « Je suis désolée, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne dans cette chambre. », fit-elle en passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux magnifiques.

« Je vais te laisser… lire. », dit-elle en regardant ce que je tenais dans mes mains. « …et essayer de trouver un autre endroit pour m'isoler. Désolée de t'avoir dérangé. »

Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque je réagis enfin.

« Euh… Non, reste. Tu ne me déranges pas. Je veux dire… Non… tu ne me déranges vraiment pas. », bafouillai-je pathétiquement.

Bravo Cullen ! Tu voulais qu'elle te remarque et bien là, c'est sûr, elle va te remarquer. Mais pas pour ton sens de la formule, ça c'est certain.

Elle sembla hésiter mais ne faillit pas. Elle me sourit et posa sa main sur la poignée de porte prête à partir.

Bouge ou dis quelque chose Cullen !

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air bouleversé. »

Elle se figea et me regarda, une lueur de tristesse brillait dans ses yeux chocolat.

« Pas vraiment. », souffla-t-elle. « Mais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes. »

« Non vraiment, je serais ravi de t'aider. Si tu le veux, bien sûr. »

Elle esquissa un sourire franc. Sourire qui fut communicatif.

« On ne se connaît à peine… », constata-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il paraît qu'il est plus facile de se confier à un inconnu, alors… », répliquai-je.

J'avais vraiment envie qu'elle reste et connaître la raison de cette tristesse évidente. Je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi, elle si enjouée habituellement.

« Mais je ne veux pas te forcer. Si tu préfères rester tout simplement là et ne pas me parler, il n'y a pas de problème. En tout cas, je te promets de ne pas t'embêter. »

Elle me regarda avec plus d'intérêt et la contrariété qu'elle affichait jusqu'à lors se dissipa peu à peu.

« Je vais rester un peu alors. » fit-elle finalement tandis qu'elle s'approchait lentement du lit.

Les bras autour de son corps frêle et la tête baissée, elle s'assit doucement en silence.

J'aurais tant souhaité qu'elle me parle, qu'elle m'explique le pourquoi de cette lassitude qui l'avait atteinte.

J'avais envie de lui venir en aide. Mais avait-elle seulement besoin de moi ?

Je continuai à la jauger afin de déchiffrer le mal qui la ronger mais sous l'insistance de mon regard, elle leva la tête dans ma direction.

Une certaine gêne m'envahit. Pour qui allait-elle me prendre ?

« Que lis-tu ? », me demanda-t-elle contre toute attente alors que je pensais qu'elle allait se mettre en colère à cause de ma curiosité flagrante.

« Oh, eh bien…euh… du Shakespeare… Hamlet. »

« Excellent choix de lecture. C'est un ouvrage très intéressant. »

« Si tu le dis. », répondis-je, peu convaincu. « Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment un choix. Nous l'étudions en ce moment en classe. »

Et pourtant lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, mon jugement changea radicalement.

« Etre, ou ne pas être, telle est la question. Y a-t-il plus de noblesse d'âme à subir  
la fronde et les flèches de la fortune outrageante,  
ou bien à s'armer contre une mer de douleurs  
et à l'arrêter par une révolte ? Mourir.., dormir,  
rien de plus... et dire que par ce sommeil  
nous mettons fin aux maux du cœur et aux mille tortures naturelles  
qui sont le legs de la chair : c'est là un dénouement  
qu'on doit souhaiter avec ferveur. Mourir.., dormir,  
dormir ! Peut-être rêver ! Oui, là est l'embarras… », récita-t-elle les yeux clos.

Je savais que je l'aimais et pourquoi je ressentais pour elle tout cet amour, mais l'entendre réciter ce passage alluma en moi un feu étrange qui ne c'était jamais manifestait avant et que je ne saurais définir.

« Acte 3, scène 1. », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

« Tu l'as déjà étudié ? », lui demandai-je, abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de déclamer.

« Non. Je l'ai juste lu pour le plaisir. »

J'opinai ne sachant que dire tant j'étais sidéré par sa culture littéraire.

Je savais qu'elle était brillante. Ce fut d'ailleurs son intelligence qui m'avait charmé au départ.

Nous ne partagions qu'une matière : la biologie. Et même si je ne la voyais que peu d'heures, je savais à quel point elle était douée. D'ailleurs, à mon grand dam, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir l'avoir remarqué et à être captivé par elle. Je soupçonnais plusieurs de mes camarades d'être aussi envoutés que moi par son aura incroyable.

« C'est sûr que quand c'est toi qui le lit, cet ouvrage devient plus intéressant. », déclarai-je.

Elle se mit à rire soudainement. Et savoir que je fus à l'origine de son hilarité regonfla mon égo.

« Tu t'appelles Edward, c'est bien ça ? », me demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut calmée.

Elle connait mon prénom !

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle le connaissait. C'est vrai quoi, elle ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole. J'avais plutôt imaginé que j'étais un garçon transparent pour la plupart des élèves. Mais le fait qu'elle sache mon prénom et l'entendre le prononcer m'apporta une certaine allégresse indescriptible.

« Oui. Et toi, tu t'appelles Bella. Nous sommes dans la même classe, en biologie. »

« Oui, je le sais. C'est pour ça que je connais ton prénom. »

Après ces présentations hasardeuses, un nouveau silence pesant s'abattit.

Je repris la lecture de mon livre. Enfin, j'essayais du moins. Je n'arrivais pas à faire abstraction de la présence de Bella et à croire à la chance que j'avais de l'avoir à mes côtés.

Quant à elle, elle s'était déchaussée et se tenait en tailleur sur le lit tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle.

« C'est la chambre de Mike ? », s'enquit-elle.

« Il semblerait, oui. »

« Ça peut te semblait bizarre, mais s'il n'y avait pas ces photos et ces trophées pour me le prouver, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle soit la sienne. »

« C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit. »

Nous nous sourîmes brièvement avant qu'elle ne me regarde plus attentivement. D'ailleurs, l'attention qu'elle me porta me mit mal à l'aise.

« Tu connais bien Mike ? », me demanda-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment. Disons que j'ai eu l'opportunité de venir ici et que je l'ai saisie. »

Elle hocha la tête dans la compréhension.

« Moi j'y suis invitée parce que je suis – ou plutôt j'étais – la petite amie de James. Sans ça, je ne pense pas qu'on me demanderait de venir. »

Comment ça « était » ?

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne sors plus avec James ? », lui demandai-je, intrigué et ampli d'espoir.

« Non, je ne sors plus avec cet enfoiré. », commença-t-elle haineusement. « Il a préféré aller voir ailleurs. »

Oh le salaud !

« Comment ça ? »

« Pour faire court, je l'ai surpris avec Victoria dans le fond du jardin en train de… de… Ne me fais pas dire ce qu'ils faisaient, s'il te plaît. C'est tellement humiliant. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens tellement stupide d'avoir cru qu'il tenait à moi. », dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu aller voir ailleurs alors qu'il sortait avec la plus magnifique des filles du Lycée ? Ça dépassait l'entendement. Si je l'avais devant moi, je crois que je lui foutrais mon poing dans la figure. Je ne supportais pas de la voir ainsi par sa faute.

« L'enfoiré ! », vociférai-je, les poings serrés.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Je m'en remettrai. Et puis de toute façon, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Enfin, je crois. », fit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Après ça, elle ne dit plus rien, mais je vis son corps parcouru de soubresauts. Elle pleurait.

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Mais mon instinct me disait que le mieux serait de s'approcher d'elle et de lui apporter un soutien dont elle aurait besoin, une épaule sur laquelle elle pourrait pleurer.

Je me levai et, à pas de loup, m'approchai d'elle. Une fois à ses côtés, je m'assis et posai une main tremblante sur sa chevelure soyeuse.

L'émotion m'étreint lorsque je réalisais que c'était la première fois que je la toucher.

Mon contact la fit sursauter. Elle posa sur moi un regard plein de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

« Je suis désolé. », murmurai-je, confus de la voir si malheureuse à cause d'un gars si pitoyable que lui.

Elle me regarda longuement. Et puis comme dans un rêve, elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule.

Nous restâmes silencieux. Moi, tétanisé par sa proximité et elle, sûrement perdue dans ses pensées chaotiques.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. Je savourai de l'avoir si proche de moi et de pouvoir jouir de son odeur capiteuse.

En plus d'une présence, je voulais lui offrir une oreille attentive. Alors faisant fi de mes désirs de rapprochement, je me décollai d'elle afin de me rendre compte de son état émotionnel.

Elle me regarda avec regret, comme si mon éloignement, aussi léger était-il, lui était pénible.

« Je suis désolée de… », fit-elle en se désignant. « …de t'infliger ça. »

« Non. Arrête d'être désolée. J'aimerais t'être d'une plus grande aide. T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas en parler ? »

« Non. Je n'ai pas envie de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. », dit-elle en se frottant le visage pour effacer les dernières traces de ses pleurs.

« Parlons plutôt de toi. Je sais comment tu t'appelles et même si je te vois plusieurs fois par semaine, je ne sais rien de toi. », fit-elle pour détourner l'attention.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? », demandai-je pas très à l'aise mais en même temps heureux qu'elle s'intéresse à moi.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être me dire pourquoi tu es ici au lieu d'être en bas en train de t'amuser. Tu es venu seul ? »

« Je suis venu avec un ami, Jasper. En fait, je ne voulais pas vraiment venir. Disons que je me suis laissé entraîner. »

J'omis délibérément de lui dire le pourquoi de ma venue ici.

« Je m'ennuyais en bas alors au lieu de ne rien faire, j'ai préféré m'isoler afin de lire un peu. »

« Tu n'aimes pas les fêtes ? », s'étonna-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment. », admis-je. « Je suis plutôt casanier. »

Elle arqua un sourcil et me jaugea comme si en faisant cela elle arriverait à me percer à jour.

« Et que fais-tu en dehors du lycée ? »

« Je… lis. », rigolai-je. « Je vais souvent au cinéma, je joue du piano et… »

« Et ? »

C'était terrible comme sensation. Plus je réfléchissais à mes loisirs plus je me confrontais au néant qu'était ma vie. A part la lecture, le cinéma, la musique et les études, je ne faisais rien d'autres de vraiment exaltants.

« Et je fais parti du club d'échec du lycée. », conclus-je en fuyant son regard.

« Oh ! C'est très… »

« Triste. Oui, tu peux le dire. Aux yeux des autres ça peut paraître ainsi. », constatai-je.

Elle rit et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de se reprendre.

Avais-je le droit de dire que de la voir aussi détendue autour de moi était touchant ?

Voilà que je pense comme une fille maintenant.

« Non. Je ne dirais pas ça. Je trouve juste curieux que tu ne fasses pas autres choses de plus… 'fun'. », fit-elle en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

« 'Fun' ? Je trouve beaucoup de plaisir dans ce que je fais, tu sais. »

« Je comprends mais qu'en est-il des filles ? »

Les filles ? Question bien embarrassante. Je crois même que mes joues rougirent lorsqu'elle posa cette question.

Devais-je lui dire la vérité ?

Au fait, ça tombe bien que tu en parles. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je suis fou de toi. Comme tu viens de plaquer ton copain infidèle, plus rien ne t'empêche de sortir avec moi. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, c'est quand même une sacrée aubaine pour moi qu'il t'ait fait ça.

Non, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire ça. Au lieu de ça, je préférais mentir.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de petites amies et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en avoir pour l'instant. »

« Mais pourquoi ? », me demanda-t-elle.

« Mais pourquoi, quoi ? », l'interrogeai-je n'étant pas sûr d'avoir compris le sens de sa question.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir eu de petites copines pendant tout ce temps ? Tu es plutôt mignon. Et je suis sûre qu'avec d'autres fringues et sans ces affreuses lunettes, tu serais franchement canon. »

Mignon ! Elle a dit que j'étais mignon !

Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, qu'elle puisse me dire ça un jour.

« Euh… et bien… pour tout te dire… je ne veux pas de… distraction qui me détournerait de mes études. »

Soudainement, elle éclata de rire et mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour masquer son hilarité.

« A d'autres, Edward. Regarde, moi, j'ai – ou plutôt, j'avais – un petit ami et je peux te dire que mes notes sont bonnes. On peut se faire plaisir et être sérieux aussi, tu sais. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. La vie serait ennuyeuse sinon. »

« Oui mais, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, elle me satisfait ainsi pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas seul, j'ai des amis avec qui je partage ma passion pour la lecture, le cinéma et la musique. »

« Une petite amie pourrait partager ça avec toi aussi ou te faire découvrir autres choses. Toutes les filles ne sont pas futiles et ne manquent pas d'intérêt, crois-moi. »

« Je le sais ça ! », m'indignai-je. « Mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elles courent les rues, non plus. »

« Un point pour toi. Mais admets qu'il y en a quand même. Et si tu ne te donnes pas la peine de la chercher, je suis désolée de te dire qu'elle ne te tombera pas du ciel. »

« Oui, mais celle que je veux n'était pas libre il y a encore quelques minutes de cela. », marmonnai-je en baissant les yeux.

« Quoi ? », me demanda-t-elle.

« Non, rien d'important. »

« Si, dis-moi. », insista-t-elle. « Oh ! Toi, tu es intéressé par quelqu'un. », ricana-t-elle.

« Peut-être… Mais j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Ça me rend mal à l'aise. », m'agaçai-je, effrayé qu'elle découvre mon secret.

« Oh, allez ! S'il te plaît ! », fit-elle en faisant une petite moue boudeuse qui la rendait encore plus adorable.

« Non ! », m'indignai-je. « C'est très gênant. »

Je n'aimais pas vraiment la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

« Roh, ne soit pas rabat joie. Je te promets de ne le dire à personne. », dit-elle tout en se redressant et en s'agenouillant à mes côtés.

Je m'allongeai et m'appuyai sur un coude pour mieux la regarder. J'étais un peu perdu. J'étais pris entre deux feux. Tout lui dire ou pas, je pesai le pour et le contre. Il est vrai que si je lui dévoilais ce que je ressentais pour elle, cela m'enlèverait un poids. Mais c'était tout de même un risque. Peut-être qu'elle me rirait au nez et disparaitrait aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Avais-je envie de prendre le risque de gâcher ce moment merveilleux que je passais avec elle ? Non. Egoïstement, j'avais envie de profiter encore un peu de sa présence.

« Je la connais ? », m'interrogea-t-elle une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Tu n'abandonneras donc jamais. », fis-je en me frottant les yeux avec mes mains pour me donner une certaine contenance.

« Je suis très persévérante. Je ne lâche rien tant que je n'ai pas obtenu ce que je veux. », me sourit-elle. « Alors, je la connais ? », insista-t-elle encore une fois.

Je soupirai et fermai brièvement les yeux.

« On peut le dire, oui. »

« C'est vrai ! », cria-t-elle en tapant des mains et en sautillant sur le lit d'excitation. « Mais qui est-ce ? »

« Je ne te le dirai pas. »

« Allez ! Tu ne m'en as trop dit ou pas assez. »

Je roulai des yeux et m'effondrai sur le lit.

« S'il te plaît. », me supplia-t-elle encore.

Pourquoi devait-elle faire ça ? Qui pouvait résister à ses suppliques ? Sûrement pas moi.

« Ne me dit pas que c'est Jessica ! »

« Quoi ? », m'alarmai-je en me redressant. « Tu me vois franchement avec une fille pareille ? Plus superficielle, il n'y a pas. »

« Je te l'accorde. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas un brin de jugeote mais c'est une fille assez sympa. Si tu prenais le temps de la connaître, je suis sûre que… »

« Non, non. Merci bien. », rigolai-je nerveusement en m'imaginant avec elle. On serait plutôt mal assorti.

« Tanya ? C'est elle n'est-ce pas ? », s'anima-t-elle en se penchant vers moi, son visage vraiment proche du mien.

« Non plus. », dis-je en ne réfrénant pas le rictus de dégoût qui se dessinait sur mes lèvres.

« Là, je ne vois pas qui ça peut être. », pensa-t-elle tout haut en tapant son index sur sa bouche. « Je ne vois personne d'autre proche de moi. Il y a bien Lauren et Lisa, mais elles sont déjà prises. »

« Laisse tomber, tu veux ? Parlons d'autres choses. », proposai-je. « De toute façon cette personne n'est pas libre non plus. Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose si je te disais qui c'est. », fis-je en essayant de brouiller les pistes.

Fuyant son regard inquisiteur, je m'assis en tailleur en face d'elle et tentait d'ôter des bouloches fictives de mon pantalon.

Après un temps où ni elle ni moi ne parlâmes, je relevai la tête et osai la regarder. Ce silence inhabituel depuis qu'elle était apparue dans cette chambre était gênant.

Lorsque je croisai ses yeux interrogateurs, je sus qu'elle commençait à comprendre. La panique s'insinua en moi assez vite. Que pouvais-je faire ou dire pour que ses pensées ne soient plus dirigées vers moi ?

« Edward ? »

« Sinon, tu sais quelles études tu aimerais faire après le lycée ? », éludai-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Elle me scruta sans un mot et ignora ma question.

Et rien qu'avec le regard qu'elle posa sur moi, je savais. Je savais qu'elle avait deviné qui était cette personne qui faisait battre mon cœur, que je souhaitais avoir secrètement auprès de moi depuis si longtemps.

Ses yeux brillèrent plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Et je me demandais si c'était parce qu'elle était effrayée ou émue.

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce était bien trop pesante, oppressante pour que je puisse rester en place. Il fallait que je parte. Je ne voulais pas être humilié. Peut-être qu'elle irait raconter à tout le monde ce que je m'évertuais à cacher depuis tant d'années : mes sentiments. J'osais espérer qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de personne. Des moqueries et de la répulsion n'étaient pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu pour ce soir.

« Edward ? Ne me dis pas que c'est… », dit-elle si bas que j'eus du mal à saisir ses paroles.

Ses iris dans les miens, je ne saurais lui mentir plus longtemps. A quoi bon après tout. C'est pourquoi il fallait que je parte. Je préférais ne rien lui dire et garder pour moi ce que je ressentais pour elle. Ainsi, je gardais l'espoir que, peut-être - je dis bien peut-être - avec le temps, à force de me connaître, si elle se donnait cette peine, elle pourrait être attirée par moi malgré mon look « ingrat ».

« Je dois y aller. », marmonnai-je sans la regarder.

« Edward ! », m'interpela-t-elle.

Je l'ignorai et m'apprêtai à me lever afin de récupérer mes affaires et de sortir de cette chambre. Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de le faire, elle saisit mon poignet. Je la regardai sans comprendre. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à vouloir connaître la vérité. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait après tout ?

« Je veux que tu me le dises. », s'agaça-t-elle les yeux brillants. « Dis le moi ! »

Mu d'un courage et d'une force incroyable, j'extirpai mon poignet de sa main et accaparé par ce que je ressentais et face mon impuissance, les mots sortirent tout seuls de ma bouche.

« Très bien ! Très bien ! Tu veux savoir ? Et bien je vais te le dire ! C'est toi ! C'est de toi dont il s'agit ! », lançai-je.

Je passai une main tremblante dans mes cheveux désordonnés afin de calmer ce feu étrange qui me parcourait de par en par. Venais-je vraiment de le dire ? Après coup, ces mots, que je peinais à dire, me libérèrent.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Et puis, assimilant ce que je venais de dire, elle baissa la tête et, de ses doigts, tritura sa robe.

Elle devait être dégoutée. C'était probablement ça. Qui étais-je finalement à ses yeux ? Personne. Si, un intello sans aucun charme, mal fagoté, insignifiant.

Si mon intention première fut de fuir, j'hésitai à le faire maintenant que je la voyais si perdue. Mais après réflexion, je me décidai à partir. Je ne voulais pas enfoncer le clou en lui imposant ma présence.

« Attends. Ne pars pas… S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît, reste avec moi. », me demanda-t-elle doucement en agrippant mon bras.

Ce contact qui était en tout point innocent arriva à me troubler.

J'examinai cette main sur mon bras puis ses yeux, et ce que j'y vis me donna cet espoir que je n'attendais plus. Elle ne semblait pas repoussée par ma présence et par ce que je venais de dire. Elle était là, proche de moi, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur chaleureuse ancrés dans les miens.

Après un moment, elle lâcha mon bras et se dirigea vers le lit sans cesser cette connexion visuelle. Une fois assise, elle tapota avec sa main droite le matelas m'invitant ainsi à la rejoindre.

D'un pas hésitant, je vins près d'elle et m'assis à mon tour tout en évitant soigneusement de la toucher.

Nous restâmes silencieux, seule la musique provenant du rez-de-chaussée troubla cette quiétude.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit ? », me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

« Je crois que c'est plutôt évident. », dis-je en la regardant.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Apparemment ce n'était pas si évident que ça.

« James. », répondis-je.

« Oh. », fit-elle simplement.

« Et puis honnêtement, je ne pense pas être une personne avec laquelle tu pourrais créer des liens. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? », s'offusqua-t-elle.

« On ne peut pas dire que je sois une personne qui ressemble à l'une de tes fréquentations. »

« Je ne me fie pas qu'aux apparences Edward. Je ne suis pas l'une des ces filles légères. Je suis blessée que tu penses ça de moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu es loin d'être une fille superficielle. Sinon, je ne pense pas que je me serais intéressé à toi. Tu es différente. En plus d'être belle, tu es intelligente. Sans compter ces autres petites choses qui te distinguent des autres. »

« Comme quoi ? », me demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Tu sais comme… comme des mimiques que tu as parfois. Mais je suis sûre que tu rirais si je te les disais. »

Elle baissa la tête, fuyant ainsi mon regard, et rougit.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je puisse faire rougir Bella Swan.

« J'aimerais beaucoup les entendre. », fit-elle en me regardant cette fois.

Je restai pantois, ne sachant que faire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je continuais à être méfiant. Visiblement, Bella prenait vraiment à cœur mon attachement pour elle. Si ça avait été le cas contraire, elle serait déjà partie depuis longtemps.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que… »

« Si. Dis-les-moi. », me pressa-t-elle.

« Très bien. Mais promets-moi de ne pas te moquer. »

« Je te le promets. »

« Par quoi commencer ? », soupirai-je. « Peut-être par tes rougissements. »

« Mes rougissements ? », s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui, tes rougissements. J'aime lorsque tu rougis. », avouai-je, gêné, en regardant droit devant moi. « C'est véritablement fascinant de te voir troublée. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais tu le fais tout le temps lorsque tu es embarrassée ou irritée. Il t'arrive aussi parfois de te mordiller la lèvre inférieure lorsque tu réfléchis. Et te voir le faire est la chose la plus sensuelle que je n'ai jamais vue. Puis j'aime aussi la façon dont tu souris. Il s'agit d'un sourire bienveillant et j'ai toujours envié tes amis d'obtenir de tels sourires de ta part. C'est absurde, je sais, mais je me suis toujours dit que tu devais seulement en faire aux personnes auxquelles tu tenais et j'ai souvent émis le souhait de faire parti d'eux un jour. Sinon, j'aime - que dis-je - j'adore te voir rire aux éclats. », continuai-je à énumérer avec entrain. « Tu es si adorable et si pleine de vie… Oh et ton odeur. Cette odeur de fraise, qui se dégage de tes cheveux, et bien plus lorsqu'ils sont détachés, est tout bonnement incroyable. J'aurais certainement d'autres éloges à te faire mais je crois que je me suis assez ridiculisé comme ça pour ce soir. »

Lorsque j'eus terminé ma tirade, je la contemplai discrètement. Ses prunelles brillaient de larmes contenues. J'avais peur d'avoir été trop loin dans mes révélations. Elle était peut-être effrayée par ce que je venais de dire. En même temps, pouvais-je lui en vouloir ? Je ressemblais sûrement à un harceleur.

« Oh, Edward… », souffla-t-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me touche. On ne m'a jamais dit d'aussi belles choses. Jamais. », murmura-t-elle en me regardant, véritablement émue par mes dires.

Ses paroles eurent un effet calmant sur moi. En quelques mots, elle avait réussi à m'ôter cette boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans ma gorge. Elle ne me voyait pas comme un détraqué. Elle m'avait même pris la main. Bella avait ma main dans la sienne ! Ma seule crainte maintenant était qu'elle devienne moite.

« Est-ce que ça t'embêterait de t'allonger près de moi ? », me demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « J'aimerais beaucoup ça. », ajouta-t-elle voyant sûrement mon trouble.

« Oui. Oui, bien sûr. »

Alors tout doucement et sans un mot, nous nous couchâmes sur le lit l'un en face de l'autre. Nous nous contentâmes de nous regarder de longues minutes avec une certaine dévotion. Rien n'avait besoin d'être dit, nos yeux parlaient pour nous.

Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'un jour je me retrouverais si proche de ma tentation personnelle. Elle était si belle et je pouvais pour une fois l'admirer en toute impunité. Mais après plusieurs minutes, le fait de la regarder ne me procurait plus ce dont j'avais besoin. J'avais l'envie absolue de la toucher, d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps magnifique, de fourrager ses cheveux soyeux, d'insérer ma langue avide dans sa bouche.

Les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller et les yeux mis clos, j'avais la nette impression qu'elle me regardait différemment maintenant. Ses yeux me scrutèrent avec une espèce de convoitise non dissimulée. Et j'adorais le fait que, pour une fois, elle perçoit en moi l'homme et non une personne coincée et accaparée par ses études. Comme tout homme, j'avais des envies et comme la majorité d'entre eux, je pensais aussi sexe. Il m'était difficile, à ce moment précis, de réprimer mes désirs.

« Tu es plutôt beau. », fit-elle soudainement.

« Oh ! Euh… et bien… merci. », bredouillai-je, pris au dépourvu. « Mais bien moins beau que toi. », ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.

Elle continua de me regarder tout en ignorant mes propos.

« Tes yeux sont… magnifiques. », continua-t-elle.

Mon cœur de l'entendre me faire de tels compliments se gonfla dans ma poitrine. On ne m'avait jamais dit de telles choses avant.

« Tes cheveux m'ont l'air si doux. », dit-elle tout en regardant rêveusement mes cheveux.

« Est-ce que je peux les toucher ? »

Les toucher ? Mais bien sûr. Tu peux même toucher autre chose si tu veux.

Bah alors Edward, c'est quoi ces pensées peu convenables. Ressaisis-toi.

« Bien… bien sûr. », bafouillai-je.

Alors, avec une infinie lenteur, elle déplaça sa main et la mit sur mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux à la sensation et ne pus retenir un léger gémissement lorsqu'elle commença à les caresser avec tendresse.

Les yeux hermétiquement fermés, je savourerai ce contact qui serait peut-être le dernier. Et de le réaliser me fit mal. Je ne sais pas si finalement son toucher était une bénédiction ou une torture. J'aurais sans doute dû refuser tout geste venant d'elle mais j'étais trop désespéré pour la repousser.

« Ils sont exactement comme je les imaginais… », murmura-t-elle. « Doux. Tellement doux. »

J'ouvris les yeux et la regardai intensément. Je voulais qu'elle voit en moi ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je voulais mettre toutes mes émotions à nues, qu'elle comprenne que je pouvais être à elle si elle le voulait.

Je ne sais pas si elle comprit ce que j'essayais de lui transmettre à travers mon regard mais un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines.

Sa main quitta ma chevelure et glissa sur ma joue avant que son pouce ne vienne frôler mes lèvres entrouvertes.

Alors que ses iris ne quittaient pas ma bouche, elle se mit à se lécher les lèvres. Cette image me fit penser à une petite fille face à une gourmandise qu'elle se délectait d'avoir.

« Ta bouche est très… très attirante. », fit-elle en soufflant le dernier mot.

Contre toute attente, elle enleva sa main et l'éclat de ses yeux changea perceptiblement.

« Edward, montre-moi à quel point tu tiens à moi. J'aimerais que tu me touches et que tu me montres à quel point tu me veux. Je veux que tu me montres ce que tu ressens pour moi. »

Je déglutis péniblement et clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? », lui demandai-je abasourdi. « Tu sais, je pense que tu es trop bouleversée et… »

« Non ! », me coupa-t-elle vivement. « Je vais bien. Je veux juste me sentir désirée et qu'on me montre un peu d'attention. Je t'en prie. Touche-moi », continua-t-elle en me prenant la main et en la posant sur le haut de sa poitrine.

« C'est aussi ce que tu désires, n'est-ce pas ? Et moi, je veux que tu me fasses me sentir bien. S'il te plaît. », me pria-t-elle en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Il me fallut une demi-seconde pour me décider. C'était peut-être la seule occasion pour moi de l'aimer comme je le souhaitais.

« D'accord. », soufflai-je tandis qu'une fine couche de sueur recouvrait mon front.

Ce fut avec un certain émoi que je commençai à bouger ma main qui était toujours posée sur le haut de sa poitrine et la fis descendre afin d'épouser l'arrondie de l'un de ses seins. Je l'empaumai et le malaxai gentiment. Lorsque je me rendis compte que je l'avais dans ma main, il m'était difficile de réprimer un grognement. Je me sentis immédiatement honteux de ressentir toute cette avalanche de désir rien qu'en la touchant de cette façon.

Tandis que je continuais à la caresser de façon délicate, son souffle se fit court. Mes caresses lui faisaient de l'effet et ce simple fait me rendit fier. Je lui faisais de l'effet, moi Edward Cullen, un garçon qui n'avait jamais touché une fille de sa vie.

Je continuai mon exploration et reproduisis sur son autre sein ce que j'avais fait précédemment.

Je descendis encore et arrivai bien vite à sa taille fine pour enfin terminer ma course sur sa cuisse. Et de pouvoir enfin sentir sa peau si douce sous mes doigts insuffla en moi un sentiment intense.

Nos respirations étaient haletantes, tant la tension sexuelle était forte entre nous.

Inévitablement, nous nous étions rapprochés, et cette proximité était magique. Ça semblait si naturel d'être si proche l'un de l'autre.

Nez à nez, nos regards ne se fuyaient plus. Et j'adorais voir dans le sien ce désir semblable au mien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle approcha doucement son visage vers le mien et posa ses lèvres contre le lobe de mon oreille. Je me demandais ce qu'elle allait faire, et mon corps se tendit dans l'expectative.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu me permettrais de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. », demanda-t-elle avec timidité.

Venait-elle de me demander la permission de m'embrasser ? Combien de temps avais-je attendu ça, l'avais-je rêvé sans jamais oser espérer qu'un jour mon souhait se réaliserait ?

Incapable d'émettre un son, j'opinai du chef.

Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois et tout doucement se pencha vers moi. A cette distance, je pouvais déjà sentir son souffle haletant contre mon visage. Il fallait absolument que je me souvienne de ce moment, que je n'en perde pas une miette, que je m'imprègne de son odeur capiteuse. Je voulais que ce souvenir se grave à jamais dans ma mémoire pour que je puisse me rejouer cette scène lorsque je serai seul dans mon lit. Je me rendais bien compte que mes pensées reflétaient le côté pathétique de ma personnalité, mais mon enthousiasme était tel que je ne pouvais empêcher mon cerveau de penser de cette façon.

Comme dans un film au ralenti, elle ôta mes lunettes et les mit sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Puis, avec délicatesse, sa bouche si douce effleura la mienne. Ce fut juste assez pour que mon corps s'électrise.

Alors, sous la force de mon amour et de mon désir pour elle, je pris son visage en coupe et appuyai un peu plus mes lèvres contre les siennes. Une plainte mutuelle étouffée vibra entre nous.

Sa langue vint caresser doucement ma lèvre inférieure. Face à sa volonté d'approfondir le baiser, j'ouvris ma bouche et lui permis d'y accéder.

Au moment où sa langue rencontra la mienne, j'empoignai ses cheveux et penchai légèrement la tête afin de profiter au maximum de la situation et d'être le plus à l'aise possible pour l'embraser comme je le souhaitais. Je pus enfin la goûter. Elle avait un léger goût de vodka, mais pas seulement, je pouvais y déceler autre chose que je ne saurais définir mais qui était incroyable.

Etonnement, malgré le peu d'expérience que j'avais, notre échange me parut naturel. Je suivais son rythme tout en savourant son goût. Sa langue était douce contre la mienne et, tandis que nos langues se caressaient sans empressement, mes mains quittèrent sa chevelure et descendirent vers ses joues, son cou puis glissèrent le long de ses bras, pour terminer leur voyage sur ses hanches.

C'était exaltant d'avoir enfin la possibilité de la toucher, de pouvoir l'embrasser comme je le voulais, de lui montrer l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Ça faisait déjà trop d'années que je réfrénais mes désirs. J'avais toujours souhaité me laisser aller de cette façon. D'ailleurs, s'il n'y avait eu que moi et si je n'avais pas eu ma conscience qui était là pour me modérer, je lui aurais arraché cette adorable robe qui moulait à la perfection son petit corps parfait depuis bien longtemps.

Au lieu de cela, je me contentai de presser mes hanches contre les siennes. Je savais qu'ainsi elle pouvait sentir mon érection qui faisait rage dans mon pantalon. Mais au lieu de m'embarrasser, je trouvais que le fait qu'elle sache ce que mon corps endurait était uniquement dû à elle. Tellement de garçons éprouveraient ce genre de chose à son contact, mais je ne voulais pas être n'importe quel garçon, je voulais être celui qui prendrait soin d'elle, qui la respecterait comme elle le méritait, qui la chérirait de façon démesurée.

Alors que je continuais à rouler mes hanches contre elle afin d'obtenir cette friction que je recherchais tant, elle se mit à gémir dans ma bouche, et entendre cette plainte enflamma mon corps et me fit presque venir dans mon pantalon. Un gémissement, un seul gémissement avait failli me mettre dans l'embarras. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si j'avais la chance d'enfouir mon sexe dans le sien, comment ce serait étonnant d'être en elle.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes à regret. Ses yeux étaient brillants, ses lèvres gonflées à cause de notre baiser échangé et ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais semblait aussi belle qu'en cet instant. C'est pourquoi, il me fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas laisser libre cours à mes désirs.

« Avais-tu déjà embrassé une fille avant moi ? », me demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

J'ouvris la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise et écarquillai les yeux.

Ça se voyait tant que ça ? Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ce que moi j'avais éprouvé. Pourtant, j'avais pensé qu'elle avait aimé la façon dont je m'y étais pris, comment ce baiser avait été sensuel, et non maladroit.

Fuyant son regard, je tentai de lui cacher ma déception et lui répondis enfin.

« Oui… une seule fois. », commençai-je, incertain. « Lorsque j'étais au collège. Elle s'appelait Karen. », continuai-je, un peu honteux face à ma quasi inexpérience. « Mais on ne peut pas dire que ce fut mémorable. »

« Une seule fois ! », demanda-t-elle sincèrement surprise.

« Oui. Je sais que je manque sans doute d'expérience et que ce baiser n'est peut-être pas à la hau… »

« Non, mais quel gâchis ! », me coupa-t-elle en se collant un peu plus contre moi et enfouissant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Je la regardai quelques instants et tout doucement ses paroles atteignirent mon cerveau parasité par mes inquiétudes.

« Il faut absolument rattraper ça. », déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux avant de coller une nouvelle fois ses lèvres délicieuses sur les miennes.

J'aurais déjà été heureux si nous nous étions contentés de nous embrassés. Alors imaginez un peu mon bonheur lorsqu'elle allia caresses et baisers. Très vite, la tension sexuelle monta crescendo. Bella se mit au-dessus de moi et parsema une multitude de baisers sur ma mâchoire, mon cou, mes joues… Je fermai les yeux tellement la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau était intense. Jamais une autre fille ne pourrait me procurer ce contentement, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait me faire autant d'effets et me satisfaire.

Accaparés par notre désir de même intensité, nous haletâmes contre la peau de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son souffle contre ma chair et cette perception ne faisait qu'accroître mon envie d'elle. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible que ces petites choses puissent contribuer à faire monter le plaisir. Tout comme elle, je fis voyager mes mains sur son corps alors que je suçais la peau de son cou.

Mes mains commençaient à devenir désireuses de plus. Cédant à cette envie, je les faufilai sous sa jupe pour y toucher sa peau si chaude. Ma paume sur ses fesses, j'exerçai de petites pressions. Elle dut aimer ça puisqu'elle gémit de plus belle et commença à déboutonner ma chemise avec empressement.

Soudainement, je réalisai que Bella voulait bien plus que des attouchements. Je sentais dans ses gestes précipitées, une envie bien plus forte. J'aurais du paniquer face à cette évidence mais au lieu de ça, je me redressai et l'aidai à l'ôter. Elle la jeta précipitamment dans un coin de la pièce et posa ses yeux noirs de convoitise sur mon torse. D'une main tremblante, elle toucha ma peau dépourvue de poils.

Elle effleura du bout des doigts mes tétons qui durcirent instantanément. Puis elle poursuivit son chemin vers mes épaules et sa deuxième main vint rejoindre l'autre. Ses gestes étaient délicats, attentifs et j'avais l'impression que d'un instant à l'autre mon corps allait exploser. Ce fut encore plus intense lorsque sa bouche prit le relais de ses mains. Elle déposa ça et là des baisers emplis de tendresse alors que sa langue de temps à autre goûtait ma peau. Ce que je ressentais à l'heure actuelle était tellement puissant qu'une émotion qui m'était encore inconnue m'étreignit. J'avais envie de pleurer comme un petit garçon. J'avais l'impression qu'à travers ses gestes, elle me donnait bien plus qu'un simple plaisir physique. Et le trop plein d'émotion engendra ma perte. Un sanglot que j'aurais voulu contenir réussit à m'échapper.

Honteux, je fermai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait pitié de moi, qu'elle me console d'une désolation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Je m'en voulais d'être si faible et de mettre mes sentiments à nus, de les lui livrer alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle préférait sans doute que je réfrène tout ça et que nous nous contentions de nous faire du bien. Il fallait que je lui montre que je pouvais être un homme sûr de lui et non un garçon trop submergé par l'amour que je lui portais. J'allais devoir faire abstraction pour un temps de ce que je ressentais, pour elle.

Pourtant, tous mes arguments s'effondrèrent un à un quand ses lèvres se posèrent tour à tour sur mes paupières closes.

« Ne te cache pas de moi. », souffla-t-elle en tenant mon visage entre ses mains. « Je veux voir tout de toi. Tu es tellement beau. Aussi beau à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. »

J'ouvris les yeux et rencontrai les siens si pleins de sollicitude.

Mon impatience prit le dessus, je lui pris son visage entre mes mains et écrasai sauvagement ma bouche contre la sienne. La soudaineté de ce baiser nous fit gémir. Inévitablement, son gémissement décupla mon désir pour elle.

A partir de ce moment-là, tout s'accéléra. J'ouvris précipitamment la fermeture éclair de sa robe et la lui enlevai sans ménagement. Libérée de ce carcan, ma bouche pouvait jouir à sa guise de sa peau si parfaite. L'une de mes mains alla même à l'intérieur de son soutien-gorge pour y trouver l'un de ses seins si doux, si souple contre ma paume. Je n'avais plus aucun scrupule à soulager ce monstre qui était en moi et qui ne voulait qu'une chose : le corps de Bella.

Avec difficulté, je lui ôtai son soutien-gorge et deux merveilles me firent face. Sous mon regard insistant, Bella baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu es magnifique… Exactement comme dans mes rêves. », déclarai-je, ému.

Affectée à son tour par mes paroles, elle colla son corps quasiment nu contre le mien. Et ce « peau à peau » me fit frissonner. Nos corps étaient aussi pâle l'un que l'autre et pouvaient parfaitement se confondre.

Nous restâmes longuement ainsi, moi inspirant son odeur et elle me caressant les cheveux avec une tendresse infinie.

Puis elle se sépara de moi et dès qu'elle le fit, je me sentis dépourvu de toute chaleur.

Elle me regarda en me souriant timidement et tandis qu'elle le faisait, elle s'allongea et posa sa tête contre les oreillers. Une fois installée, elle me prit la main.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Edward. »

J'ouvris la bouche à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant que dire. Le monstre en moi me hurlait de lui sauter dessus, tandis que ma raison me retenait. J'en avais vraiment envie. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça et ce moment était enfin arrivé. Mais je ne sus pourquoi, une part de moi savait que je ne devais pas assouvir cette soif que j'avais d'elle sur un coup de tête. Déjà parce qu'elle avait bu, même si j'ignorais la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, puis il y avait aussi le fait que je n'avais jamais fait l'amour. Et c'était véritablement un paramètre que je ne devais pas oublier. Que faire si je n'arrivais pas à lui procurer le plaisir qu'elle recherchait ? Que faire si je n'arrivais pas à tenir plus de deux minutes ? Ça serait carrément humiliant.

Elle dût voir mon conflit intérieur, puisqu'elle n'attendit pas que je réagisse ou dise quoi que ce soit pour prendre les devants. Avec détermination, elle me saisit la nuque et grâce à cette action, mon visage fut proche du sien.

« N'aie pas peur, tout va bien se passer. », me sourit-elle. « Je vais te montrer. »

Je fermai les yeux le temps d'une seconde et me décidai enfin. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et l'observai attentivement.

« Tu en es sûre ? », lui demandai-je pour être certain que nous n'allions pas faire une erreur.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi qu'en cet instant. », fit-elle sans une once d'hésitation.

Souriant malicieusement, elle se mit sur moi à califourchon et frotta son sexe là où se trouvait le mien. Cependant, même si au départ cette friction me fit gémir, le jeans que je portais encore fut très vite une barrière. Je voulais plus. Je voulais son sexe nu contre le mien. Et ce fut comme si Bella entendait mes pensées puisque, avec toujours ce même empressement, elle ouvrit le bouton et la fermeture éclair de mon jeans.

Je l'aidais à me défaire cette entrave et, bien vite, je me retrouvai en boxer, permettant à mon sexe d'être libéré de cette compression qu'il subissait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Quand elle se remit sur moi, elle reprit sa danse sensuelle et nos gémissements de désuétudes se manifestèrent de nouveau.

Ses ongles frôlèrent, griffèrent ma chair échauffée et, tout au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'elle y enfonce ses griffes bien plus profondément. Ça serait comme une preuve de mon appartenance à elle.

Alors qu'elle continuait ses assauts à différents endroits de mon corps, je sentis mes poings se serrer. Je fermai les yeux très forts afin de ne pas laisser la jouissance m'envahir. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde que ça se termine si vite. La seule solution pour moi fut de penser à des choses bien moins réjouissantes que les lèvres de Bella sur moi. Et étonnamment ça marcha.

Mais mon soulagement fut de courte durée, ma tentatrice mit ses mains de part en part de mon boxer et commença à le glisser vers le bas.

« Non… Je… », bredouillai-je légèrement paniqué.

« Chut. », fit-elle. « Laisse-moi faire, Edward. », fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Entendre mon prénom sortant ainsi de sa bouche me fit frémir.

Ses yeux dans les miens, elle continua à faire glisser le boxer le long de mes cuisses libérant ainsi mon sexe palpitant.

Elle quitta mes yeux et son regard s'attarda sur mon phallus qui s'était dressé fièrement devant elle.

« Oh ! », s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant.

Qu'est-ce que ce « oh » voulait-il dire ? Etait-elle déçue ?

« J'avais raison, tout est magnifique chez toi. », dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Je ressentis du soulagement mais également de la fierté à l'énoncé de ses paroles rassurantes.

« Je veux le goûter. », déclara-t-elle en se léchant ses lèvres.

Elle veut me goûter !

Comment allais-je faire pour réprimer mon envie de jouir si elle posait sa bouche sur mon sexe et si elle continuait à me dire des choses pareilles ?

Tout doucement, elle posa ses mains sur mes hanches et se pencha vers l'avant, et, tout aussi délicatement, elle prit la pointe de mon sexe dans sa bouche chaude. Tellement chaude.

Oh mon Dieu !

J'émis un râle de plaisir et posai un bras sur mes yeux.

Elle continua encore et encore à me lécher le bout et, sans aucun avertissement, prit une bonne partie de ma verge dans sa cavité merveilleuse.

Plusieurs plaintes gutturales sortirent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Inconsciemment, je soulevai mon bassin pour aller à sa rencontre. J'eus un bref moment de lucidité lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais peut-être été trop loin. Mais elle n'eut aucun réflexe nauséeux et continua à me prendre encore plus profondément dans sa bouche humide.

J'étais étonné de ne pas avoir encore joui. La sensation de ses lèvres entourant mon sexe frémissant était incroyable au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Bella Swan était en train de me faire une fellation ! Et rien que d'en prendre conscience, mon plaisir monta d'un cran.

J'haletai de plus en fort, je savais que je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps. Sa langue tourbillonnant autour de mon sexe et ce dernier enfermé hermétiquement autour de ses lèvres, j'étais certain que le meilleur des orgasmes allait m'atteindre incessamment sous peu.

Mes gémissements commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus nombreux et les mots que je formulais de plus en plus incohérents tant le plaisir que je ressentais était fulgurant.

C'était tellement bon et intense. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je puisse ressentir ça un jour.

Et si je pensais que j'avais atteint le bonheur en ayant sa bouche autour de moi, c'était bien naïf de ma part, car lorsqu'elle mit l'une de ses mains sur mes testicules et qu'elle commença à les caresser, je ressentis une chaleur bien plus intense dans le bas ventre et vis comme des étoiles briller derrière mes paupières closes. Ainsi, sous la combinaison de sa bouche et de ses mains sur moi, une jouissance incommensurable m'envahit

« Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Je vais… Je… », bredouillai-je.

Toute cette avalanche de sensation eut raison de moi, et ce fut en plusieurs longs jets que je me déversai dans sa gorge. Je fus surpris lorsque, au lieu de s'offusquer de ne pas l'avoir prévenu à temps, elle avala tout avec un certain plaisir.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se redressa et me regarda avec une certaine satisfaction.

« Je suis désolé. », fis-je pathétiquement alors que j'essayais de me remettre peu à peu de mon orgasme.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai aimé le faire. », me sourit-elle.

« Tu es une fille incroyable. », ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire.

Moi qui pensais qu'elle allait être en colère et partir en claquant la porte, j'étais rassuré et encore plus fou amoureux d'elle, si ce fut possible.

« A mon tour. », fis-je soudainement bien plus confiant et enhardi maintenant. « J'aimerais te rendre la pareille. »

Je m'approchai d'elle et posai mes lèvres avides sur son corps. Je n'oubliai aucune parcelle de sa peau laiteuse. De sa poitrine à son nombril, je goûtai tout. La saveur de sa peau était tellement plus incroyable que ce que je m'étais imaginé, tellement étonnante que je n'arrivais pas à freiner cette soif dévorante que je ressentais. J'avais tellement peur que tout ceci se termine trop vite. Alors je prenais tout mon temps, photographiant dans mon esprit toutes les parties de son corps si parfait.

Comment James avait-il pu ne pas respecter cette merveille à sa juste valeur ? Comment avait-il pu s'enticher d'une autre alors qu'il avait dans sa vie un être aussi parfait que Bella ?

Abruti !

N'empêche que grâce à cet abruti tu es là, prêt à faire l'amour à Bella.

Alors que j'embrassais, mordillais, léchais la peau au niveau de ses hanches, je me rendis compte que j'arrivais à l'endroit qui m'avait toujours fait fantasmer. Oui, c'était assurément quelque chose qui m'avait tenu éveillé de nombreuses nuits.

Je m'étais imaginé plus d'une fois lui faire du bien en la touchant à cet endroit si sensible de son corps.

Je déglutis difficilement. J'étais proche de réaliser ce souhait. Et même si je voyais son regard consentant, je ne pus empêcher mes mains de trembler. Je voulais lui faire du bien et, dans le meilleur des cas, lui donner un orgasme.

J'avais déjà lu plusieurs articles sur le sujet. Lorsque je les avais lus, cela ne semblait pas si insurmontable que ça. Mais maintenant que j'étais sur le point de mettre ma langue sur elle, à une partie si intime de son corps, je me sentais bien moins brave et démuni de toute confiance.

Je soufflai un bon coup et fis glisser sa petite culotte le long de ses cuisses fermes. Elle me simplifia la tâche en levant son bassin. Une fois enlevée, je la portai à mon nez et inspirai son odeur étourdissante.

Réalisant ce que je venais de faire et me sentant comme un pervers, je jetai un regard dans sa direction avec appréhension. Au lieu de voir un air dégoûté sur son visage, je remarquai au contraire qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait. Sa lèvre inférieure était prisonnière de ses dents et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

Encouragé par cette vision sensuelle, je me repositionnai entre ses jambes accueillantes et pris le temps de regarder son sexe.

Sans penser une seconde de plus, je glissai un doigt entre ses lèvres intimes et découvris à quel point elle était humide. Un juron sortit de ma bouche lorsque je pris conscience que j'étais responsable de son excitation.

J'enlevai mon doigt de cet endroit céleste, ce qui provoqua en elle un soupir de frustration, et le portai à mes lèvres, impatient de goûter sa cyprine.

Une fois le doigt dans ma bouche, je l'aspirai et fermai les yeux sous l'effet du bonheur que je ressentais d'avoir la preuve de son excitation sur ma langue. Elle avait tellement bon goût.

« Tu as un goût fantastique. », soufflai-je. « J'en veux plus. »

Je me penchai vers sa féminité et, toutes gênes disparues, j'écartai ses lèvres afin de donner un coup de langue de son ouverture à son clitoris gonflé.

« Oh, Edward. », gémit-elle en s'agrippant à mes cheveux.

Je levai les yeux vers elle, et la voir, ainsi, si éveillée grâce à moi, me donna l'assurance dont j'avais besoin. Je me sentais différent. L'homme d'avant semblait avoir laissé place à un homme sûr de lui, voulant aller au bout de ses désirs.

Sans plus attendre, avec ma bouche, ma langue et mes dents, je continuais à lui procurer du plaisir.

Elle gémit de plus belle et s'agrippa avec plus de force à ma chevelure tandis que son corps tremblait. Mais au lieu de souffrir de cette agression, j'en jouissais.

« Continue. C'est incroyable. », haleta-t-elle.

Ainsi je poursuivis, déterminé à la faire jouir et de l'entendre hurler mon prénom.

Pour qu'elle prenne encore plus de plaisir dans ce que je lui faisais, j'insérai un doigt dans son antre. La sensation de la toucher de cette manière à un endroit aussi salutaire, me fit grogner. C'était tellement chaud, humide et serré que je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que ce serait que d'insérer mon sexe à l'intérieur.

Je jouai de mon index et de ma langue sur elle et sentis les parois de son vagin se contracter. Alors je décidai d'insérer mon majeur en plus de mon autre doigt et les fis aller et venir en elle. Ce fut assez pour que la jouissance déferle sur elle et l'inonde. Son bassin se souleva tandis qu'elle criait mon nom.

Quel spectacle délectable de la voir ainsi, emportée par l'intensité de son orgasme.

Une émotion particulière s'infiltra dans mon être. Mon rêve s'était enfin accompli.

Alors que je l'admirais, je me rendis compte que l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'atteindre avait transcendé sa beauté. La voir encore sous l'effet de ce qui venait de se produire, les joues rouges, les yeux fermés et la respiration encore difficile me dépassa totalement. C'était moi qui lui avais apporté cette félicité.

J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de me laisser happer par la chaleur de son corps, mais je ne savais pas si c'était une chose qu'elle aimerait. Peut-être qu'après ce qui venait de se passer, elle souhaiterait être seule.

Après de longues secondes où je ne cessais de m'extasier devant sa beauté, elle ouvrit les yeux et posa sur moi un regard dénué d'hostilité.

Je déglutis et lui souris timidement. Il était drôle de voir comment j'étais mal à l'aise sachant ce que je venais de faire. Cependant, j'essayai de lui cacher mon malaise. Mais mes yeux durent trahir mes pensées car elle me rendit mon sourire et tendit une main vers moi.

« Viens. », m'invita-t-elle.

Ainsi, je pris sa main et m'allongeai à ses côtés. Il était évident qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que je parte et qu'elle avait besoin de moi, mais pas seulement pour le sexe, elle me voulait aussi à ses côtés pour obtenir un certain réconfort. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'elle se blottit contre moi, m'offrant ainsi de sa douceur.

Je soupirai de bien être. L'avoir aussi proche de moi était devenu assez naturel en somme, mais sentir sa peau contre la mienne était toujours aussi singulier.

Nous restâmes enlacés un long moment, chacun de nous deux accaparé par nos propres réflexions. Et plus le temps passait et plus mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine. Je savais que bientôt nous devrions nous séparer et qu'elle ne souhaiterait sans doute pas poursuivre une quelconque relation avec moi.

Même si ça me blessait de le penser, il était inévitable qu'elle ne voudrait pas s'afficher devant les élèves du lycée avec un gars tel que moi. J'étais persuadé que même si je faisais des efforts vestimentaires, ma réputation de mec intello et coincé me précèderait.

Qui voudrait d'un mec qui renvoyait une telle image ?

J'enfouis mon visage dans sa chevelure et inspirai son odeur tandis que l'une de mes mains caressait la peau laiteuse de son bras.

Elle fredonna sous l'effet de mes effleurements et, tout comme moi, elle me caressa le torse du bout des doigts. Des frissons parcoururent mon corps et mon sexe se gonfla à nouveau sous l'effet de son toucher.

Elle commença à se tortiller contre moi et à parsemer ma peau de baisers brûlants.

Un râle de plaisir sortit de ma bouche et sans une seconde pensée, je la basculai sur son dos et maintins ses poignets contre le matelas.

Je voulais lui infliger la même torture et essayai de lui faire ressentir ce que moi j'endurais lorsqu'elle me caressait.

Ancrant mes yeux dans les siens, j'espérais qu'elle voyait bien plus que le désir qui émanait d'eux. Sous le poids de mes sentiments vertigineux, j'approchai mon visage du sien et posai mes lèvres insatiables sur les siennes. Et tout en l'embrassant, je lui caressai sa taille fine, son ventre plat, sa poitrine parfaite... Bien vite, elle calqua ces gestes sur moi ce qui me fit me cambrer. Ses caresses produisaient sur mon être bien plus que je ne pourrais exprimer.

Mon sexe gorgé de sang trouva réconfort dans les frictions que je faisais contre le sien. Nous gémîmes sous l'effet incandescent que ces frottements produisaient sur nous.

« Edward, fais-moi l'amour. », haleta-t-elle proche de mon oreille.

Je me raidis un instant. La peur remplaça pour un bref instant mon envie d'aller plus loin. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais plus reculer. Elle en avait envie autant que moi.

Pourquoi ne pas assouvir ce besoin commun ?

Sans doute parce que j'étais effrayé de ne pas pouvoir tenir lorsque je serai en elle. Je me demandais ce qui arriverait et comment elle réagirait si ça se passait ainsi.

J'avais tellement envie d'elle, depuis si longtemps, que j'avais envie de bien faire les choses. Je serais bouleversé si mon corps réagissait indépendamment de ma volonté.

Bella dut ressentir mes craintes car, tandis qu'elle continuait à me prodiguer des caresses apaisantes, elle exprima des mots rassurants dans le creux de l'oreille. Des mots que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse formuler un jour à mon attention.

Il était inutile de dire qu'ils eurent sur moi un effet libérateur. Prétendre que je me sentais infaillible serait un mensonge, mais tranquillisé était un terme plus approprié.

Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser sans relâche, savourant chacun de nos baisers échangés. Je voulais me rappeler de la douceur de ses lèvres, de son goût, de la façon parfaite que nos bouches avaient de s'unir.

A bout de souffle, je brisai notre baiser et la regardai longuement tout en lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse.

Ses yeux brillaient de convoitises et d'émotion. J'étais certain que mes yeux étaient à l'image des siens.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi. », fis-je d'une voix rauque.

« Alors qu'attends-tu ? », me sourit-elle.

« Je… je n'ai pas de… Tu sais… de quoi nous protéger. »

« Des préservatifs ? », fit-elle. « Je n'en ai pas non plus. En fait, si mais ils sont dans mon sac qui est resté dans la voiture d'une amie. », dit-elle, dépitée.

Elle me frôla la joue avec la pulpe de ses doigts, essayant ainsi de m'enlever ne serait-ce qu'un peu de cette frustration que je détestais et qui m'était difficile de cacher.

Je reposai ma tête contre sa poitrine et soupirai. Soupir qui reflétait bien la contrariété confuse que j'éprouvais.

Il y a peu encore, je ne savais pas vraiment si j'étais prêt à sauter le pas et maintenant que j'étais certain de mes choix, de mes désirs, un imprévu, et pas des moindre, faisait tout capoter.

« Je sais où on peut peut-être en trouver. », déclara soudainement Bella en essayant de se redresser.

Je la libérai de mon étreinte et la regardai se précipiter vers la table de chevet où était mes lunettes.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir et après l'avoir fouillé, brandit fièrement un préservatif.

« Bingo ! », s'exclama-t-elle fièrement. « Je savais que notre cher Mike aurait ça quelque part dans sa chambre. », fit-elle, amusée.

Je souris et soufflai, me libérant ainsi de cette frustration qui s'était répandue dans chaque fibre de mon être.

« Je crois que si j'avais Mike en face de moi, je me prosternerais à ses pieds et les embrasserais pour le remercier d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de mettre ce préservatif dans son tiroir. »

Nous rigolâmes. Le soulagement se manifestait par des rires nerveux que la situation avait engendrés.

Une fois que les rires cessèrent, nous nous jaugeâmes quelques instants et prîmes conscience petit à petit de ce qui allait arriver.

L'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité et une certaine tension sexuelle était à nouveau perceptible.

Sans plus attendre, elle s'approcha de moi, telle une prédatrice, et se positionna entre mes genoux.

Souriante, elle me tendit, tel un trésor, le préservatif.

Je déglutis et le pris d'une main tremblante.

Serai-je capable de le mettre correctement ? Je n'en étais pas certain. Je n'avais aucune pratique et même si je savais comment procéder, je n'étais pas assez sûr de moi à l'heure actuelle pour pouvoir le faire.

« Euh… », fis-je, en contemplant ledit carré coloré que j'avais dans ma main.

« Tu veux que je te le mette ? », me proposa-t-elle voyant mon malaise.

« Oui. Je préfèrerais que tu t'en charges, si ça ne te dérange pas. », répondis-je, quelque peu désolé.

« Bien sûr que non. », me sourit-elle.

Elle le reprit et avec ses dents déchira l'emballage. Puis elle en ressortit le condom tant convoité.

Avec dextérité, elle le déroula sur ma verge en érection, et cette simple manœuvre ne manqua pas de me faire grogner. Une fois qu'il fut mis en place, elle s'allongea et m'attira à elle.

Je me mis sur elle, en évitant soigneusement de l'écraser dans le processus, et entrepris d'embrasser son corps. Arrivé à sa poitrine, je léchai, aspirai, tour à tour, le bout de ses seins. Une nouvelle fois ce fut gratifiant de l'entendre émettre des plaintes de plaisir.

« Edward ? », gémit-elle.

Je levai mon visage à l'énoncé de mon nom et posai sur elle des yeux interrogateurs.

« J'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant. », fit-elle d'une voix altérée trahissant son empressement.

Je me replaçai de sorte que mon visage soit à la hauteur du sien et, d'une main, je pris mon sexe tendu et le présentai à son entrée.

Tu peux le faire Edward !

Nos deux corps frissonnaient dans l'expectative et, tout en maintenant cette connexion visuelle, j'insérai ma verge doucement en elle et sentis la chaleur m'invitant à aller plus loin.

Ma première pensée fut « Oh mon Dieu ! ».

C'était incroyable ! Même si je n'étais pas totalement à l'intérieur, les sensations que j'éprouvais étaient saisissantes. Je n'étais pas sans ignorer que c'était étonnant mais entre l'imaginer et le vivre, il y avait, là, un monde.

Malgré le plaisir que j'éprouvais, j'essayais de garder les yeux ouverts afin que je puisse voir son visage. J'étais anxieux de savoir si je m'y prenais bien et si c'était assez confortable pour elle.

Je fus vite rassuré lorsque je vis son visage grimaçant de plaisir et non de douleur.

« Ça va ? », ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander afin de dissiper mon inquiétude.

« Plus que bien. Continue. », souffla-t-elle.

Alors, je continuai à m'insinuer en elle et plus j'avançais dans son antre, plus ce que je percevais était nettement plus exacerbé.

C'était chaud, humide, serré… Oh oui, tellement serré qu'il m'aurait été facile de me perdre en elle. Mais je me repris avant que la jouissance ne m'engloutisse. J'essayai de penser à autre chose qu'à mon sexe enfoui en elle. Il n'était pas vain de le faire.

Mes pensées vagabondèrent vers la partie d'échecs que j'avais faite avec Jasper la veille mais il semblerait que rien ne pouvait me détourner de la concupiscence de la chair. Mon cerveau était bien trop pollué par mes hormones en ébullition pour que je me laisse distraire par un quelconque sujet.

Lorsque je fus totalement en elle, un soupir d'abandon nous échappa. Je posai mon front contre le sien et fermai les yeux, une sensation exquise se précipitant à travers moi. J'étais à l'intérieur de Bella, son sexe chaud enveloppé le mien complètement. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire de ma vie.

« C'est tellement… J'ignorais que… », bégayai-je lamentablement.

« Pour moi aussi. », fit-elle d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Je rouvris les yeux et me perdis un instant dans ses yeux couleur chocolat. L'émotion m'étreint à mon tour et, d'une délicatesse qui ne m'avait jamais semblait aussi familière qu'en cette instant, je lui caressai la joue et, avec cette même attention, posai mes lèvres frémissantes sur les siennes.

Quand je me sentis prêt, je commençai à bouger lentement tandis que Bella encerclait ses bras autour de mon cou et qu'elle emprisonnait mes hanches de ses jambes.

« C'est tellement bon. », gémis-je.

Je me laissai porter par ce sentiment de bien-être et enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou. C'était tellement bon, puissant qu'il m'était difficile de ne pas céder à mes impulsions. Progressivement, j'imposai un rythme plus soutenu. Et plus je lâchais prise et plus mes gémissements étaient sonores.

A cette cadence, ma volonté de retarder le moment de ma délivrance était quasi inexistante. Mon seul but était de soulager ce désir dévorant et de me perdre dans ce sentiment vertigineux en emportant Bella avec moi.

« Oh Bella ! Je vais… je… », haletai-je.

Bella embrassa le côté de mon cou et, comme pour mettre fin à mes dernières résistances, bougea ses hanches, ce qui me fit glisser plus profondément dans sa douceur étroite.

J'allais et venais en elle de plus en plus vite, allant plus profondément dans sa chaleur, complètement perdu par les vagues de plaisir qui traversaient mon corps fiévreux.

Haletant, je parvins de temps à autre à embrasser, suçoter la peau chaude de son cou.

Mon cœur battait de façon frénétique tandis que mon sang bourdonnait dans mes oreilles. Subitement, la réaction du corps de Bella, face à mes assauts répétés, me prit au dépourvu et me fit succomber. Je sentis les parois de son sexe se resserrer autour du mien, et ce fut bien suffisant pour que je perde pied.

« Edward ! », cria-t-elle en agrippant désespérément mes épaules alors que la jouissance s'abattait sur elle.

Son orgasme engendra le mien. Alors, je criai dans son cou et le laissai déferler sur moi, encore et encore, et encore jusqu'à ce que je sombre dans cette abîme magnifique.

Pour un court instant, je me sentis dépourvu de toutes pensées cohérentes. Je réalisai seulement que je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme première fois.

Baignant dans la réminiscence de mon orgasme, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais mis tout le poids de mon corps sur le sien.

Je me relevai rapidement, me mis sur mes avant-bras et la regardai. Elle respirait péniblement, les yeux fermés, mais semblait sereine. Je continuai mon inspection et remarquai quelques rougeurs sur le haut de ses seins. J'avais lu quelque part que les femmes pouvaient avoir ce genre de chose au point d'orgue de leur excitation.

Je souris, délesté de ce poids de culpabilité. Elle paraissait bien. Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement que je me retirai d'elle et me mis à genoux afin d'enlever le préservatif.

Elle soupira et ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder.

« Ça va ? », lui demandai-je alors que je posai le préservatif usagé au sol en faisant une note mentale de ne pas oublier de le récupérer avant de partir.

« Plus que bien. C'était vraiment… intense. »

« Pour moi aussi. », fis-je en lui caressant le visage avec le dos de ma main. « Plus que ça même. », continuai-je, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Elle prit ma main et l'embrassa avant de la maintenir dans la sienne. Puis elle baissa la tête et regarda nos mains jointes.

« Edward, je…. », commença-t-elle en levant vers moi son visage devenu soudainement triste.

« Hé. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », lui demandai-je en la prenant dans mes bras. « Pourquoi es-tu si bouleversée ? Tu regrettes ce que… »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que... que je viens de me rendre compte que personne avant toi ne m'avait fait éprouvé quelque chose d'aussi fort. », sanglota-t-elle contre mon torse. « Tu es différent, Edward. Il a fallu que nous fassions l'amour pour que je me rende compte que tout ce que j'avais vécu avant ne valait pas grand chose en comparaison de ce que nous venons de vivre.», déclara-t-elle en posant une main sur ma joue.

Après ces révélations, mon cœur se gonfla encore un peu plus d'amour. J'étais même à deux doigts de lui dire clairement que je l'aimais, mais après réflexions, je me retins. Elle devait bien se douter que mes sentiments envers elle étaient solides et non volatiles.

Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'un jour je pourrais lui dire ces trois petits mots lourds de sens et qu'ils feraient échos.

Peut-être que j'étais juste une distraction d'un soir et qu'elle ne souhaiterait pas poursuivre une relation qui commençait de façon si frivole. Je me rendais bien compte que mes pensées ne reflétaient pas la réalité.

Mais admettons qu'elle agisse de cette manière, je crois bien que mon cœur aurait du mal à s'en remettre surtout après ce que nous venions de partager.

Comme pour me faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris mes inquiétudes, elle prit mon visage entre ses deux mains et posa ses lèvres douces sur les miennes. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un baiser empli de convoitise. Non. Il s'agissait d'un baiser tendre, doux, et pour un peu j'aurais pu croire qu'il était d'amour.

Nous nous allongeâmes et restâmes enlacés, nus, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

Nous savions qu'il ne s'agissait qu'une question de minute avant que nous dûmes nous séparer.

Qu'adviendrait-il de nous ?

J'étais heureux de mon bonheur mais aussi inquiet pour l'avenir.

« Edward ? »

« Mmmm ? »

« Penses-tu qu'il serait possible de continuer à se voir ? »

A peine eut-elle finit sa question, que je sentis mon corps et mon esprit se délester de cette tension qui ne m'avait pas quittée depuis que nous avions fait l'amour.

« J'espérais que tu me le demandes. », avouai-je.

Elle rit, comme si elle fut elle-même soulagée par notre entente.

« Ça va sans doute te paraître idiot, », commença-t-elle après un long moment de silence. « …mais j'ai la certitude que toi et moi étions destinés à être ensemble. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire et je ne trouve pas ça idiot. », la rassurai-je en posant ma bouche sur son front. « Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises ça. », ajoutai-je, ému.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi et embrassa mon torse.

Nous restâmes silencieux, seules nos respirations et la musique provenant du rez-de-chaussée étaient perceptibles à nos oreilles. Nous étions bien dans notre bulle. Tellement bien, qu'inévitablement, nous sombrâmes dans un sommeil profond.

oooOOOooo

Un bruit sourd me réveilla en sursaut. Je me frottai le visage afin de chasser les dernières traces de sommeil et regardai tout autour de moi. Il me fallut peu de temps pour réaliser que je me trouvais dans la chambre de Mike.

Mais contrairement à ce que j'espérais, j'étais seul, encore dans le fauteuil, le livre que je lisais un instant plus tôt gisant sur le sol.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux afin de les replacer et fermai les yeux.

Le rêve avait été tellement saisissant que j'aurais cru pour un bref instant que Bella était belle et bien présente avec moi dans cette chambre. Au lieu de cela, j'étais seul avec une érection douloureuse.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais fait un rêve aussi réaliste que celui-ci. Tout m'avait semblait si tangible qu'une déception plus forte que d'habitude s'abattit sur moi.

Je pris quelques minutes pour me rappeler les meilleurs moments de ce rêve que mon esprit tordu avait imaginé. Les baisers avaient été si réalistes. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais eu lieu, j'avais l'impression que son goût, la douceur de ses lèvres persistaient encore sur ma bouche.

Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vivre tous ces moments pour de vrai.

En même temps, si je ne faisais rien pour attirer son attention, tout ceci ne resterait que pure chimère, j'en avais bien conscience.

Avec lassitude, je me baissai et récupérai mon livre. Je tentai de me replonger dans la lecture de celui-ci et d'oublier ce rêve fabuleux.

Lorsque j'y parvins enfin, j'entendis la poignée de porte de la chambre couiner. Je me figeai et retins mon souffle en attendant de voir qui était cet importun. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de Jasper. Depuis le temps, il devait sûrement se demander ce que je faisais. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement Mike.

Je préférais définitivement la première supposition.

Mais ni lui ni Mike n'apparut dans la chambre.

Je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour être certain que je ne rêvais pas cette fois. Non, c'était bel et bien elle. Bella était de dos à moi, son front posé contre la porte et la respiration haletante tout comme dans mon rêve.

Je déglutis difficilement tant ma gorge était sèche et attendis fébrilement. Ce fut à ce moment là, qu'elle se retourna et me fit face. Je remarquai immédiatement ce trouble familier émaner d'elle.

Mais au lieu d'être réjoui par cette similitude, je fus, au contraire, ébranlé.

« Salut. », réussis-je tout de même à dire.

« Salut. », me répondit-elle avec hésitation. « Je suis désolée, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne dans cette chambre. », fit-elle en passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux magnifiques.

Exactement les mêmes mots et les mêmes gestes que dans mon rêve…

« Je vais te laisser… lire. », dit-elle en regardant ce que je tenais dans mes mains. « …et essayer de trouver un autre endroit pour m'isoler. Désolée de t'avoir dérangé. »

Le choc âpre que j'avais ressenti se dissipa pour laisser place à une assurance qui m'était étrangère. Maintenant que la réalité prenait le pas sur le rêve, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

Je souris intérieurement.

Alors que Bella s'apprêtait à partir, je réagis enfin.

« Reste. », fis-je avec empressement. « Tu ne me déranges pas du tout. », ajoutai-je avec aplomb.

Tandis qu'elle me regardait, je pouvais voir à son visage concentré qu'elle réfléchissait aux différentes options qui s'offraient à elle : partir ou rester avec un jeune garçon qui paraissait bien sous tout rapport.

Et quand finalement elle accepta de rester, mon seul et unique but, à cet instant, fut que notre réalité rejoigne mon rêve.


End file.
